If it was an Endless Dream
by Bloody Death
Summary: When love is caught between memories and the right thing, Kagome must do the hardest thing she ever had to face. But what happens when Kikyo walks into all this? ((Please I will edit the story when I have more time to! Its not over! There is more!)


If it turned into an Endless Dream

The sun was setting into a crimson colored sky lightly touched with lavender and blue. Sitting beneath a willow tree with its branches reaching the ground around them, was a young man with long silver hair and doggie ears with a black haired girl. Inuyasha and Kagome sat in silence before the half demon looked at her with worry in his glance,

"What's wrong? You haven't said anything." he asked her kindly.

She looked up at him a tear falling from her eyes, "I have been hiding a secret from you this past month. And its time I tell you." she said almost quiet enough he couldn't hear her.

"What secret... why would you hide anything from me!" he barked lightly.

"Cause... I didn't think you would under stand. The truth is something has taken hold of my heart and it wants me to send you to hell... something tells me to kill you with the help of the sacred jewel..." she said as another tear fell and she reached around her neck and showed him the jewel.

He looked at her with eyes full of shock but he tried to keep a strait face, "K....Kikyo..." he muttered under his breath.

"Yes. And the only way to stop her is to destroy the jewel." Then she stood up and ran to her bike not wanting to tell him the consequence of destroying it. But she had to and would not let her emotions get the best of her. She rode off leaving the confused hanyou left behind.

"Now wait just a minute..." he barked again as he stood up and ran after her. He jumped onto the back of the bike and she tried to shake him off but he held onto her. "Your still hiding something aren't you!"

"Go away! I have to do this its... it's the only way to permanently get rid of her!" then Inuyasha fell off as Kagome took a sharp turn down a dusty old dirt road.  
He rolled down the ditch and landed in a shallow pond, but deep enough to soak him.

"Damn it women!" he yelled at her as she sped off into the distance. Inuyahsa thrashed in the small pond splashing muddy water every where. Growling he jumped out and ran after he sent.

Mean While...

Kagome sped off away from him into the forest on the other side. She hoped off her bike and ran into it and dodged the trees as she ran. All the while tears fell from her cheeks and thought only of him. As she approached a large, clear pond she stopped and slowly took a step at a time. Standing by it she held hands around the jewel and it glowed and she floated into the air.

Inuyasha caught up to her quickly and watched as she began to float in the air, "What the hell?" he said walking up behind her and pulled her leg trying to pull her down. Instead he was given a shock. He flew back and was pinned against a tree by eerie glowing chains.

"I told you... I have to..." Kagome said as she turned around facing him. And something possessed her... something she couldn't fight as it took her over.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha barked trying to get free from the chains.

The possessed Kagome Landed to the ground and walked forwards towards him. "You shall die to night." She said looking up at him and Inuyasha froze struck with fear. She had risen once again.

"Go back to hell where you came from!" he yelled coldly at her.

"Oh... but I didn't say your body would die... but your memory is what I meant..." Kikyo said to him as she stood in front of him and held her hand out, simply touching his face. Then she went back to the lake and pulled the jewel from her neck and let it fall into the lake.

Inuyasha watched in horror as he felt his memory begin to slip away. "NO! COME BACK!" he cried out as every thing began to blur and blend until he passed out.

The lake turned the purple color and she left the body and returned to hell. Kagome fell to her knees clutching her head in pain, No this can't be happening... I want to remember him... I want to remember every thing I once knew. Then every thing blurred and she fainted on the ground.

The faint sound of an alarm clock rang and she smacked it and rolled over, But her mom came in and woke her up for school, "Kagome... time for school." She said laughing slightly as Kagome sat up and her hair all wild looking.

"Already?" Kagome asked yawning and standing up.

Later on at school...

Kagome sat with her friends at lunch and was unusually quiet. She began to think about her past life and what had happened. But all he drew was a complete blank. Then gazing out the window she saw a man dressed in old style red clothes, long silver hair, little gray doggie ears, and deep, loving golden eyes.

The man saw her gaze and disappeared from her sight.

Never again did she see that mysterious man with the long silver hair, deep, loving, golden eyes, and the gray doggie ears.


End file.
